1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plug connector, a jack connector and a connector assembly, and particularly relates to a connector assembly used for balanced transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional connector assemblies for connecting personal computers and peripheral equipment are designed for use with an unbalanced transmission system. This is because the unbalanced transmission system is a major transmission system since it exhibits a good cost efficiency. Also, when a number of signals increases, two separate connector assemblies are used for a transmission. This structure requires a relatively larger mounting area on the printed-circuit board.
Recently, along with rapid improvement in personal computers and computer networks, there is a need for transmitting a large amount of data, particularly moving-image data. In order to transmit a large amount of moving-image data, a high-speed transmission of at least 1 gigabit/sec is required. However, the unbalanced transmission system is not suitable for such a high-speed transmission since it is easily affected by noise. Thus, for a high-speed transmission, a balanced transmission system is preferred since it is less affected by noise as compared to the unbalanced transmission system.
Therefore, there is a need for a plug connector, a jack connector and a connector assembly which can be used in a balanced transmission system.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a jack connector, a plug connector and a connector assembly which can satisfy the needs described above.
It is another and more specific object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly which can transmit a comparatively large number of signals and which has a reduced size.
In order to achieve the above object, a connector assembly used for balanced transmission includes a plug connector and a jack connector as described below.
A plug connector for balanced transmission includes:
a plurality of plug-type contact element arrays, each plug-type contact element array having a plurality of pairs of plug-type signal contact elements arranged parallel to each other in a row and a plurality of plug-type ground contact elements arranged alternately with the plurality of pairs of plug-type signal contact elements in the row;
a plug-type ground plate; and
a plug-type insulating body made of an electrically insulating material for supporting the plurality of plug-type contact element arrays and the plug-type ground plate,
wherein the plurality of plug-type contact element arrays extend parallel to each other and the plug-type ground plate is disposed between neighboring plug-type contact element arrays.
The plug connector described above is provided with an increased number of plug-type signal contact elements. Also, the plug connector has a compact shape with a substantially square-shaped area when viewed vertically downwards.
A jack connector for balance transmission includes:
a plurality of jack-type contact element arrays, each jack-type contact element array having a plurality of pairs of jack-type signal contact elements arranged parallel to each other in a row and a plurality of jack-type ground contact elements arranged alternately with the plurality of pairs of jack-type signal contact elements in the row;
a plurality of jack-type ground contact elements for a plug-type ground plate; and
a jack-type insulating body made of an electrically insulating material for supporting the plurality of jack-type contact element arrays and the jack-type ground contact elements for the plug-type ground plate,
wherein the plurality of jack-type contact element arrays extend parallel to each other and the jack-type ground contact elements for the plug-type ground plate are disposed between neighboring jack-type contact element arrays.
The jack connector described above is provided with an increased number of jack-type signal contact elements. Also, the jack connector has a compact shape with a substantially square-shaped area when viewed vertically downwards.
It is a still another object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly having a further reduced size.
In order to achieve the above object, the jack-type ground contact elements for the plug-type ground plate are arranged at both ends of the jack-type insulating body so as to be in contact with the plug-type ground plate at both end surfaces of the plug-type ground plate.
The jack-type ground contact elements for the plug-type ground plate can be accommodated within the thickness of the plug-type ground plate.
It is a yet another object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly which does not require a soldering process when mounting a plug connector and a jack connector on a printed-circuit board.
In order to achieve the above object, terminal parts of the signal contact elements and the ground contact elements of the plug connector and/or the jack connector have a press-fit structure.
It is a yet another object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly which does not require a power-supply plug to be connected to a power supply jack.
In order to achieve the above object, the jack connector further includes jack-type power-supply contact elements and the plug connector further includes plug-type power-supply contact elements.
It is a yet another object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly which does not require external shielding plates.
In order to achieve the above object, each of the plug-type ground contact elements has a main plate part separating the neighboring pairs of plug-type signal contact elements and two wing parts each extending from the respective ends of the main plate part, the wing parts covering outside of the plug-type signal contact elements.
It is a yet another object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly which has a reduced length.
In order to achieve the above object, the plug-type contact element array has a structure such that plug-type signal contact elements are provided on both ends of the plug-type contact element array, respectively. Also, a pitch between each one of the plug-type signal contact elements at both ends and an adjacent plug-type ground contact element is less than a pitch between adjacent plug-type signal contact elements provided at positions other than ends of the plug-type contact element array.
It is a yet another object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly which has a stable connection between the plug-type signal contact elements and the jack-type signal contact elements.
In order to achieve the above object, each of the plug-type signal contact elements has a knife-shape and each of the jack-type signal contact elements has a fork-shape. The plug-type signal contact elements are supported between the jack-type signal contact elements.
It is a yet another object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly which is constructed using fewer components and is reduced in its weight and cost.
In order to achieve the above object, a plug connector for balanced transmission includes:
a plug-type insulating body including a plug-type insulating body main part made of an electrically insulating material and a plug-type contact element array component inserted into the plug-type insulating body main part,
wherein the plug-type insulating body main part is provided with a shield surrounding part made of conductive resin on an inner surface, and
the plug-type contact element array component includes a substantially plate-like array component main part made of electrically insulating resin, a plurality of pairs of plug-type signal contact elements arranged parallel to each other in a row and a plurality of plug-type ground contact elements arranged alternately with the plurality of pairs of plug-type signal contact elements in the row, the plug-type signal contact elements and the plug-type ground contact elements filling a plurality of grooves formed on the plug-type insulating body main part.
It is a yet another object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly which has a reduced size.
In order to achieve the above object, a connector assembly used for balanced transmission includes a plug connector and a jack connector as described below.
A plug connector for balanced transmission includes:
a plug-type insulating body made of an electrically insulating resin provided with a plurality of grooves on the front surface so as to divide the front surface into a plurality of peripheral islands and one central island;
a plurality of pairs of plug-type signal contact elements provided in a fylfot arrangement on the peripheral four islands;
a plug-type central signal contact element provided on the central island; and
a plurality of plug-type ground contact elements provided on the plurality of grooves, respectively.
A jack connector for balanced transmission includes:
a jack-type insulating body made of an electrically insulating resin provided with a plurality of jack-type ground contact elements;
a plurality of sets of two pairs of jack-type signal contact elements provided in a fylfot arrangement on the jack-type insulating body;
a jack-type central signal contact element provided at the center of the jack-type insulating body; and
a surrounding shield plate provided on an inner surface of the jack-type insulating body.
The connector assembly described above has a compact structure having a substantially square front view.
In order to achieve the above object, a plug connector for balanced transmission includes:
at least one cylindrical shielding member;
a plurality of plug-type ground contact elements arranged inside the shielding member in a radial direction at equal angular intervals; and
a plurality of plug-type signal contact elements provided in a chamber part between neighboring plug-type ground contact elements.
The plug connector described above has a compact structure having a substantially circular front view.